Raub-Kondor
George Lazure |seen = |referenced = |season1 = |season2 = X }} A Raub-Kondor (ROWB-kohn-dorr; Germ. Raub "consuming" + Kondor "condor") is a condor-like Wesen that appeared in . They are known to be one of the most dangerous hunters in the entire Wesen community. Appearances George Lazure is posing as a UFOlogist to try to get to the "alien sightings." In reality, he is a Wesen hunter who was tasked by an unknown party to hunt down a family of Glühenvolk for their highly prized luminescent skin. When he finally comes across the family, Nick Burkhardt, Rosalee Calvert, Monroe and Vincent are helping Vincent's wife, Jocelyn give birth to their baby daughter. When Monroe and Rosalee woge in anger at the sight of him, he marvels at the value Rosalee could have alongside a Glühenvolk. He gets surprised when Nick reveals his identity as a Grimm to him, and Monroe takes his chance to tackle him through a wall. Lazure knocks Monroe unconscious by hitting him in the head with a piece of the broken wall, only to be shot and killed by Nick using his own gun, with bullets filled with Sauver Sa Peau, a potion that keeps Wesen in full woge after death for up to 8 hours. Nick then uses his dead Wesen body to be posed as the alien involved in the recent cow mutilations. Right after the SERT team comes up to his car to apprehend him, they find Lazure dead. The SERT team is in shock at the sight of seeing him woged. The Sauver Sa Peau then wears off, allowing his body to revert back to human form. Biology When woged, Raub-Kondors grow black feather-like hair all over their bodies, except on their face which are dark tan in color. Their noses curve into a beak and sharp talons sprout from their fingers. The most noticeable feature of a Raub-Kondor is their piercing glowing steel blue eyes. Like some other species of Wesen, Raub-Kondors have the ability to concentrate their woge to just their eyes. They have amazing night vision when woged comparable to that of Steinadlers. Further augmenting their night vision is their telescopic vision which allows them to see great distances. Raub-Kondors are capable of turning their heads up to 270 degrees in any direction. By exiting the woge, they can complete a full 360, as the neck twists the opposite direction if it is at the 270 mark. Raub-Kondors also possess an enhanced sense of smell, and use this in there tracking. Raub-Kondors are stronger than humans, as one was able to temporarily wrestle with a Blutbad, although he only won because he knocked him out with a wooden board. They also appear to be somewhat more durable, as one was able to limb away from being smashed through a wooden wall. Behaviour Raub-Kondors are ruthless, dedicated and dangerous hunters. They have been known to track there prey over hundreds of miles. They are also good at tracing them through the use of falsehood, thus allowing them to gather information, unsuspected. For example while George was hunting Glühenvolk, he posed as UFO hunter. As well as ruthless, they are also greedy creatures, and obsessed with wealth, they are more than willing to murder, butcher and skin sapient beings in there quest for wealth. And always come armed with barbaric tools and specialised equipment to make there jobs easier. Raub-Kondors do not fear other Wesen, even ones as strong as Blutbad. However like nearly all Wesen they fear Grimms, as shown by George's reaction to finding himself facing one. Images 219 Raub Kondor.png 219 Raub Kondor2.png 219 Raub Kondor3.png 219 Raub Kondor4.png 219 Raub Kondor eye.png 219 Raub Kondor eyes woged.png 219 Raub Kondor shooted.png 219-Raub-Kondor dead.png 219-Raub-Kondor eyes woged.png 219-Raub-Kondor shot.png 219-Raub-Kondor.png 219-Raub-Kondor2.png 219-Raub-Kondor dead2.png 219_bird_wesen.png Videos See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Cathartid Wesen